Van Darkholme
Van Darkholme (born October 24, 1964) is an American performance artist, director, and photographer. He is of Vietnamese descent. Names He is sometimes referred to as "VAN様" (VAN-Sama, "Sir VAN") and "ダーク" ("Dark") by Japanese fans, and "佟 dark 为" (Tong Dark Wei) by Chinese fans. He is also called "TDN Kosugi" due to his resemblance to two characters: the first being an actor known as "TDN", and the second the martial arts actor Kane Kosugi. Another name that Gachimuchi fans use for Van is "闇の妖精" (Yami no Yousei, "The Dark Fairy"), due to his "Deep, Dark Fantasies" line and him being an equivalent or counterpart to Billy Herrington (the "Forest Fairy"). A third name that Japanese Gachi fans use is "BONDAGE M@STER" (ボンデージマスター), which is related to his BSDM reputation and one of his lines "dungeon master". It also refers to the "House of Detention" source videos, and is shortened to "ボンマス" (BONMAS). Van would later use this third name. History Through the 1990s, Darkholme was a fashion and photographic model. He also acted in certain films as minor characters, such as the Hong Kong films "The Adventurers" (with Andy Lau) and "Who Am I?" (with Jackie Chan). The most notable character out of these two films that Van was acting as was Killer from The Adventurers. Killer is seen in several scenes. One where his base of operations gets shut down by the rescuers of Mona, including Wai Lok-yan. Another one where Killer has a SPAS-12 in hand and a bandage on his forehead. Finally, another scene where Killer collides with Wai Lok-yan in his black car. He later directed and acted in gay pornographic films such as Lords of the Lockerroom (his most notable appearance) and House of Detention. He also took part in the documentary film 101 Rent Boys, where he is shown talking about his background and work as the Dungeon Master. In 2008, the San Francisco-based BSDM studio Kink, who, according to Van is the largest BDSM video company in the world, actually hired him. On March 1, 2015, Van created VanDarkholme.com, Van's own blog site. Van left Kink in 2017 to focus on his website and also left San Francisco, California to settle down in Charlotte, North Carolina. He is also aware of his fame in Gachimuchi videos and appreciated it. Role in Gachimuchi Van is one of the main characters in the Gachimuchi universe, but is usually depicted as a secondary character, or an antagonist who functions as Billy Herrington's antithesis. This is often demonstrated in his attack names, which are all named Dark, whereas Billy and other characters use Fairy attacks. Van has various techniques, such as Dark Finger, a punch to crotch used to get out of Wolff's Single Yukipo, Dark Air Paizuri, a move where he humps Wolff's chest when on top, and Dark Counter, a kick used as a reversal while getting up. Outside of wrestling, Van is a highly cruel, depraved dungeon master that tortures his Heike Boys, zapping them with violet wands and making them fight for his amusement. He also appears as Kink Man's adversary, the nefarious Edge Master. After defeating him in combat, Edge Master steals Kink Man's power cape and straps him against an electric cage, where he proceeds to sexually assault him with his evil edging technique. In Lords of the Lockerroom, Van is portrayed as a leatherman. Mark notes this and tells him that he entered the wrong building and that there is leather club just 2 blocks south of the gym Van went into. Angered by his request, Van refuses. This prompts Mark to believe Van is a wannabe tough guy and decides to initiate a wrestling match on the mat. Before the match starts, Mark requests Van to get out of his leather outfit, to which Van accepts, albeit annoyed. Ultimately, he is defeated after being put into a sleeping hold by a exhausted Mark. After his defeat, Van wakes up, goes to the shower, masturbates while showering, cums, and never appears in the film again. In House of Detention, Van is the master of his numerous slaves who takes pleasure in abusing slaves, forcing them to do humiliating tasks such as licking someone's foot and getting fucked in the ass. Near the end of the film, the slaves take revenge on Van by binding him to a wooden platform, jacking off onto him, and leaving him tied. Van demands respect, which is why he reminds a few defiant slaves that he is their master and requests some slaves to raise their voice and thank him. In music videos or just used as background music, Van Darkholme has many musical talents that many people of the Gachimuchi fandom use. But, the one that stands out the most is fercussion. Van's very first line in Lords of the Lockerroom is incredibly and frequently used due to how impressive it sounds and its use as a vocal percussion as the name suggests. Van's later line heard in the film is also heard of frequently as a vocal percussion. Other vocal percussions can be found in House of Detention, Van's Kink.com Studio Interview, the recording session, and nearly all of Van's source videos. Even the music between each section found in House of Detention is used as a musical instrument. Quotes 'Lords of the Lockerroom' Mark Wolff vs. Van Darkholme Introduction *"Fuck you." (also used in fan-made music videos as if it were a musical instrument: "Fercussion" or "ファ楽器" (Fa-gakki: a portmanteau on the vulgar word, and 打楽器 (Dagakki, percussion)) *"Oh yeah? I'll kick your ass!" *"Yeah, no problem buddy!" *"Yeah. Smart ass." Round 1 *"Yeah! Now talk shit, man. Yeah! Yeah! Uh huh! Uh huh!" *"Ah man!" *"Pretty good for a big mouth, yeah!" *"Ah, fuck!" *"Ah, fuck you man!" *"You wanna give up? Huh? Give up?" *"Fucking big mouth!" *"Woo!" (also used in fan-made music videos as if it were a musical instrument) Round 2 *"Come on man!" Final Round *"Payback's a bitch, man!" '101 Rent Boys' #90 van *"My name is Van. I'm thirty years old. And I'm from Japan. I'm an artist. I'm a performance artist." *"I'm hired for people to fulfill their fantasies. Their deep, dark fantasies." *"I was gonna be a movie star, you know with modeling and uh acting." *"After 102 auditions in small parts, you know I decided you know I I had enough." *"Then, I get into escort work." *"The clientele requested a lot um fetishes, so I just decided to go um, you know full master and change my whole entire house into a dungeon. Um, dungeon master, you know with a full dungeon in my house and uh yep it's going really well." *"Fisting is three hundred bucks and uh, usually the guy's pretty much high on pop, or to get, really get relaxed, to get, you know, and I have this long, latex glove that goes all the way up to my armpit and uh, and then I put on um, a surgical latex glove, just up to my wrist. And just lube it up and uh, it's a long process, you know, to get your whole get your whole arm up there. But uh, it's an intense feeling for the other person. I think for myself too, it's, um, you go in places that uh even though it's physical with your hand, but for some reason it's it's also more emotional. It's more psychological too and we both get, you know, reach the same place, it's really strange, at the same time. Um, and I found session like that, I get really exhausted at the end." *"I don't know, I feel kind of um, naked. Because I'm looking at myself for the first time, I think. Well, not myself, but this aspect of my life for the first time. And uh, it's been, gosh, three to five years already. I never thought about it. *"Hmm. Kind of sad, I think, I feel kind of sad right now. I don't know why." 'House of Detention' L E A T H E R *"Show your ass!" *"Show me that pussy." *"Oh yeah! That's a good boy!" *"Let me see that ass." *"Say "Thank you, sir!"" *"I can't hear you!" *"Turn around." *"Shut the fuck up, boy!" *"Bring that dick." *"Yeah, yeah, come on, take it boy! Yeah!" **(平家BOY, Heike BOY, a reference to the Japanese epic "The Tale of the Heike", or "Heike Monogatari" (平家物語), about the Taira Clan's struggle against the Minamoto clan for control of Japan during medieval times, and their downfall.) *"Good fucking boy!" *"Yeah, good fucking boy!" *"Give me your cock, boy." *"Show me your pussy, boy. Come on!" *"Come on, come on, stick that pussy out boy! *"Come on! Come on!" *"Good fucking boy!" *"Come on, give me that pussy boy." *"Yeah, come on, pick it up!" *"Turn around, boy." *"Come on! Yeah! That's it!" *"Let's try again!" *"You wanna cum, boy?" *"You wanna blow your load? Is that what you want?" *"Kiss me, boy!" *"That's gotta hurt like a bitch, boy!" *"Yeah, good job, boys!" *"Put them on the box!" *"What's your name, boy?" *"In this house, they call me sir!" *"You remember? Sir!" *"And what is your name, sir?" *"Oh, fuck!" *"You're gonna do a fucking handful!" *"Yeah? What is your name?" *"You don't fuck me with me, boy!" *"This is the House of Detention!" *"Wipe that smirk off your face!" *"Turn around, let me look at your asses!" *"This one's got a nice ass!" *"Put him on the sling!" S L I N G * "Yeah, that's it, boy!" * "Take that cock, boy!" * "Yeah! You like that? Yeah?" * "Yeah, that's it!" * "Yeah! I want to see you blow your load on his chest, boy!" * "Let me see that cock, boy!" G R E A S E * "Oh yeah! Tight ass!" * "You want daddy to blow a load on you, boy? Yeah, is that what you want?" * "Here you go, boy! Big fucking hot load for you!" L A T E X * "Yeah, that's a good puppy boy!" * "Legs together, boy!" * "You're gonna blow a load for me, boy?" * "Fucking load all over my face, boy?" * "Are you my puppy boy?" * "Yeah, you're my fucking puppy boy, aren't ya?!" * "This cock's hard boy. Yeah." * "Get ready to blow your load, boy?" * "Cock tease you for a whole day, boy?" * "Be begging to cum?" W R A P * "Get up, boy!" * "Good fucking puppy boy, yup!" * "Kiss my boot, boy!" * "Lick it, boy!" V A C U U M *"You come with me. Alright?" *"You slide over here." *"Watch your buddy. Alright?" *"Suction!" *"Wake up!" F L O G * "Fucking hot asses!" * "Fucking, yeah!" * "You like that, boy?" N U T S * "Yeah that's it!" * "Back off." * "That's it, boy!" * "Come on, kiss me!" * "Kiss me, boy!" * "I'm gonna fucking smash this so hard, you're gonna pass out!" * "See how nice I am?" R I D E * "Come on, tell your buddy." * "Tell your buddy it feels good!" * "I'm gonna taste this ass, boy!" * "Fucking sexy ass!" * "Slaves?" S A D D L E * "Kiss your friend?" * "Yeah, kiss him!" * "Fucking hot!" * "Twist some tongues!" * "Choke on that cock!" * "Fucking good load!" * "Good work, boy!" W H I T E J O C K S * "Are you slaves ready for a workout?" * "Alright." * "Let's see some hot cockfight. Loser get fucked in the ass!" * "Yeah, slave Josh looks like you're gonna get fucked in the ass, boy!" * "That's it, you're gonna get plowed by daddy!" * "Okay, next match!" * "Slave Spike and slave Yuri." * "You guys are next." * "Harder! Come on, harder! Harder!" S K I N * "Let me see your boy do some muscle worshiping." * "Alpha slaves? Bring out the fucking horse!" R U B B E R * "Work on that cock, boy!" * "Fucking mercy, yeah?" * "Alpha slave, get him out of here." S E X * "Stick that ass out, boy!" * "You're my fucking pussy boy?" * "You want me to blow a big load on you, boy?" * "Slave Spike." * "Yeah, you want a piece of this nasty ass?" * "All the way down!" * "All the way down, boy!" * "Come on, that's enough!" * "Slave York." * "You're next, boy!" W A T E R T O R T U R E * "Rise and shine, boys!" * "Come on!" * "Wake up!" * "Alpha slave, give me the last bucket!" * "Alpha slaves, untie them." W A T E R * "What are you boys doing?!" * "You should be taking a shower!" * "Give me that bucket!" * "Get in your positions." * "You clean out your asses?" * "Be ready for ass inspection." * "Did I take you guys to play with each other?" * "Fucking turn my back on you and what do you do? Huh? Huh?" * "Huh? Clean boy?" * "You call this clean, boy?" * "Who's idea was that?" * "Fucking around." * "Who's idea was this, huh?" * "I'm speaking to you." * "Yeah, you blaming on him?" * "You've been a good boy." * "You're definitely alpha slave material." * "You have one request." * "What do you want?" * "You expect me to lick your feet?" * "I'm your fucking master! Boy!" * "Good." * "Spike." * "Service his feet, boy!" F E E T * "So, make sure you get his toes clean." * "Lick his foot, boy!" * "That's it. Get down there!" * "Lick it clean!" * "Suck his toes!" * "Come on, suck it like a cock!" * "What? Is that what you want, boy?" * "That's it, suck on it, boy!" * "That's it stick it all on!" * "Yeah, choke on that fucking foot!" * "Right on his fucking foot!" * "Now, lick it off!" * "Lick it off!" * "Yeah, lick it off!" * "Every single drop!" A S S * "Hold!" * "Shoot it out, boy!" * "Squeeze that ass out!" * "That's it. Shoot it out!" * "Come on, shoot!" * "Come on, take it in!" * "Come on, shoot it out!" * "Shoot it, yeah." * "Tight fucking ass, boy!" M A S T E R *"Come on!" *"Line it up!" *"Get your ass back in there, boy!" *"Come on! Straight line!" *"Stand up." *"Take your chains off, boys!" *"Chest up. Spread those legs." *"Did you jack off in your cell last night, boy?" *"You don't fucking lie to me." *"Alpha slave Titus, make sure you strap him at night so this won't happen again." *"Where's puppy boy?" *"What the fuck do you mean you don't know?!" *"You didn't run away yet, didn't ya?" *"Yeah, look at ya." *"Fucking slacking off for the past week." *"You're getting soft?!" *"What the fuck?!" *"Shit!" *"Fucking son of a bitches." R E V E N G E *"Fuck!" *"You can blow a load on daddy!" *"Blow a load on my face, man!" *"Blow a load on daddy's face, man!" *"That's hot!" *"You play with that dick. That's it." *"Slap that dick on daddy's face." *"Whip that cock around my face, boy!" *"Dump that fucking load on my face!" *"Smear on it my face, boy!" *"Come back here, guys!" *"Boys?" *"Fuck." *"Fucking slaves, get your ass back here!" *"Fuck you!" Kink.com Studio Interview *"I used to bathe in Los Angeles and-uh there was not that much of a-uh leather scene down in L.A., but I did manage to-uh create a couple." *"I do bondage shows for Mr. International Leather contest." *"Basically, I'm self-taught and you know, I'm just creating my own unique style of bondage and-uh now I'm here in San Francisco! Working for Kink!" *"So I'm very very excited about it and you know, you have no idea, it's like it's like a kid in a candy store. That's what it-what what it's like for me." *"I saw an article um, on 7x7, with Peter, and I go "Oh my god! That's amazing! I want to work for that man!"" *"That was my goal ever since!" *"You know um-I I made a conscious decision to move up to San Francisco and I I sent him an email with my résumé and within the same day, you know he got back to me and I was like "I was impressed!", so uh, that's how it happened." *"It's bondage gay website. It's all male and it's a little bit for everybody, you know we're gonna bring in uh experienced players in SM and bondage and also we also uh welcome first-timers." *"Um, I want to get you know all different types, you know: the skinhead, leather, tattoo, piercing types, and I also want to bring the boy next door." (the possibility of poor editing makes the last three lines more pronounced, loud, and exploitable) *"The main theme is everybody's getting tied up, whether they like it or not." *"Ah, that's the main theme and hot sex!" *"Um, you know, I came here when I was ten and-uh and in right in the Midwest, you know, so I was a farm boy all my life." *"All that small-town American stuff." *"So, I spent most of my time in a barn, creating fantasies." *"So now I'm putting them to good use! (Laughs)" BehindKink.com 3D Kink Recording Session *"Ah, that's good!" *"Do it again!" *"Foreplay." *"I'll cum all over you!" *"I'm so horny!" *"It's so fucking deep!" *"Make me cum!" *"I love that!" *"Move your tongue around more!" *"That turns me on!" *"Yes!" *"Oh, I'm fucking cumming!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Don't stop!" *"Swallow my cum!" *"You know I don't do anal." *"Don't touch me there." *"Do you like what you see?" *"Stick your finger in my ass!" *"That's good!" Kink Speech * "I know you are all very busy, I just want to thank everyone for helping me over the years and um, and this time with MenOnEdge, thank you very much. Um, and to my fellow directors, too. You know, for your support. You know, Melanie here thank you. And uh Tom Cat. Always asking for your opinion. Um, I just love seeing Donna around, she just intimidate the hell out of me, but just I just love her! Um, and uh, when people say it's a dream come true (these three lines are similar to how dynamic the line "...boy next door." was), um, MenOnEdge is literally a dream come true for me because, uh as a teenager, I used to dream this stuff up in my stepfather's barn. You know, back in Illinois. Uh, I'm not telling you what I was doing at the time, okay? So, um, yesterday I just had a model, you know, telling me that "Ah, this is like the best thing that he has ever done!". Yesterday, J-Judge, my witness, and uh he said "Woah, it's, it's porn, but it's like art!" and I go "Wow! That's great!" Right? Why? Why not have, you know, your porn with a little bit of art? So, um, that was amazing and, um, I'm hoping that, um, MenOnEdge, uh, is the uh, is the little site that could. So, thank you everyone! Thank you! Cheers! Thank you! I'm playing a site trailer! Since some people haven't seen it yet. Here we go!" Misc. *"Son of a bitch!" *"YEAAAAAH!!!" *"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" (raises hands, as a doctor) Trivia *The first time Van was known to have acknowledged Gachimuchi fandom was through a blog post made in 2009, where he showcases an email sent to him with several (now mostly defunct) YouTube links. Out of all the linked videos, he supposedly liked the Evans one the most. *In 2018, Van was featured promoting a Chinese game 末日之城 by Catmint Games **A raw footage of Van's commercial can be found here *A transcript of his 101 Rent Boys interview can be found here *On October 24, some fans on Nico Nico Douga celebrate his birthday with tribute videos. *Van Darkholme is the oldest Gachimuchi character out of the main four, with Billy Herrington being the youngest. *Van Darkholme and Mark Wolff are the only main Gachimuchi characters out of the four to have created websites. *Van Darkholme is the most popular Gachimuchi character among the Chinese fanbase of Gachimuchi. External links *Official website (Warning: contains NSFW content) *Wikipedia *Know Your Meme *Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Characters